Blasted From the Shadows
by commandercupid
Summary: After the blows dealt against Corypheus, Inquisitor Mari Trevelyan thought her life would be easier. Now the world of Thedas is being rocked by the disappearance of mages everywhere, and three heroes will be brought together to defeat a new evil.
1. Chapter 1

_Soooooo… I haven't been on this website in about two years, due to health problems and school. But, I missed writing like this so much that I just had to load up the old account and begin again. My Skyrim stuff WILL have a comeback if it kills me (now when that is is an entirely different question, but I digress. I will announce on that particular story later) Anywho, this is something that I thought of randomly, and decided to post. I hope you enjoy, and reviews and comments are appreciated_

*NOTE* I have not yet played Dragon Age 2 or Inquisition (though that will change as soon as I come into contact with some money), but I have done my research on lore, and plot related things for both games (except the DLC's, which I may not acknowledge. Except when Trespasser comes out because it looks BAD-ASS). HOWEVER I am human and make mistakes, so if I get something wrong, please tell me to make the story better.

I do not own Dragon age (any of them), only character that I own is Lyna, the rest belong to BioWare, yada, yada, copy write stuff

Pairings: Female Cousland/Alistair (also Leliana/Elf. This particular elf was my main in DA:O, but I needed Elissa in here for story reasons, so there you go)

Female Hawke/Merrill

Female Trevelyan/Cullen

* * *

ArrowShocks: Part 1- Down with Magi

Marillyn Trevelayn sighed and put her head down on her desk. _When was the last time I slept, again?_ she thought to herself as she rose and pushed back her dark red hair out of her face. Since the defeat of Corypheus, all of Thedas now put her on high as judge of the land, which not only meant less idiots out committing crimes, but less sleep for her at night. Mari pondered the thought of jumping out of the window to the battlement below and finding something to eat. Then again, Josephine might see her again, and threaten to make her see a healer for her "mental stability". A knock on her door put these thoughts out of her mind.

"Enter!"

A courier of about the age of fifteen stepped into the room. He bowed instantly and turned very pale.

"Madam Inquisitor…I-um…"

"Maker, Samuel, you look as if you're going to be sick all over my carpet! You haven't been poisoned, have you? Or did someone offer you some of Iron Bull's ale?"

"No ma'am…I…I was told that you were not to be disturbed by anyone, but I have…IhaveanimportantmessgeComanderCullen."

"Erm…what?" Mari had to sit down and pinch herself to keep from bursting into laughter.

"I have a message from Commander Cullen. He wants you at the north end of the battlements at once." Samuel was now visibly shaking out of fear. Mari chuckled and stood up again. She normally liked to mess with couriers who came in like this, but because Cullen needed her, she simply walked over to the boy, and said,

"Thank you Samuel. Now please, go eat something or lie down immediately. And next time you have a message for me, for goodness sakes, just knock and come in!"

"Yes ma'am." Samuel retreated out of the room. Mari walked as quickly as she could over to the north end of the battlements, where she saw Cullen staring off into space. Mari grinned, and quietly walked up behind him and quite suddenly jumped on him. Cullen almost fell over in surprise, and when he saw who it was, caught Mari and pulled her in for a hug.

"What the blazes was that for?! You scared half to death!"

Mari was laughing so hard, she couldn't reply for about a minute. "That's what you get for calling me for "an important message" and I end up finding you staring off into the sky!" Cullen laughed under his breath. "Well, that still wasn't very nice, Madam Inquisitor. I may have to end up…punishing you for that later." A shiver ran through Mari's body. "But Commander, I haven't _really_ done anything wrong, have I?" With her last words, she leant up against the edge of the wall, pushing her shoulders out and putting a very innocent look on her face. Cullen pressed himself up against her body. "Oh yes, Inquisitor. And I can think of several ways to punish such bad behavior." He kissed her cheeks, then her neck, and finally pressing his lips onto hers. Mari very softly moaned, and stretched up onto her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Um…Inquisitor? Commander?"

The couple flew apart. Mari straightened out her clothes and hair and met the eyes of a dark-haired mage, with a blue travelling cloak despite the warm spring air. The mage's staff end was wrapped in blue cloth. The mage looked very familiar to Mari, but she couldn't quite place the face.

"Oh…you've some down here?" Cullen said, beet red from embarrassment.

"Yes. You said to wait in the tower while you went to get the Inquisitor, but you never came back, and I got worried."

"Yes…well, I, or that is to say, _we_ apologize for keeping you waiting." Cullen straightened himself.

"Inquisitor, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Bethany. Bethany Hawke."

* * *

 _A.N. A cliffhanger! I can hear the groans now. But don't worry, the story is still fresh in my mind so this will be posted regularly. Also, this will get veeeeeery fluffy. Be prepared for some feels. Feel free to comment and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, here we are with chapter 2. By the way, in case no one notice last time, my Inquisitor was named after Mari from Geek Remix, because both she and Staci are amazing! Also their Let's Play of DA:I is the best I've seen, and everyone should see it. So yeah…here's chapter 2._

 _I don't own Dragon Age, the only characters I own are Lyna( though the name happens to be the same as in DA:O, so BioWare kinda owns that), and also Bethany's "friend" that gets mentioned in here._

*Quick sidenote* I may decide to add in more original characters as the story begins to come together (rather like this chapter), so when it happens, I will mention it beforehand.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Generous Amount of Explanations

"Hawke? As in…" Mari asked, her voice full of disbelief. Neither Mari nor Cullen had seen the Champion of Kirkwall since Adamant, and Hawke had not sent letters after her arrival at Weisshaupt with the Wardens.

"Yes, the Champion is my sister. And before you ask, I have heard from her recently. She apologizes for her…lack of communication, to say the least. She sends her regards, and politely requests a room for her and her wife in the next few days."

"So, that's a delicate way of saying if we don't comply, we can expect an angry Hawke in our faces, and her daggers to our throat." said Cullen with a chuckle. "Don't forget a flustered Merrill in our flowerbeds." added Mari. Mari had only met Merrill once before, at a dinner party in Kirkwall after Corypheus' defeat. Hawke's recent departure had only been the start of the problems for poor Merrill. That particular party had included a much burnt venison, and Merrill had been so overwhelmed by the number of uninvited guests, at the sight of the burnt meat, she had flung herself over the garden walls and into a bed of posies. It took both Varric and another woman who introduced herself later as Isabela to get Merrill out of the flowers before the night was over. Cullen had gotten quite drunk at that party, and had laughed the entire way back to Skyhold about the event.

Bethany smiled. Her face looked gaunt, and Mari got the feeling there was something very off with her. "Yes, that does sound like Merrill. When she reunited with Hawke…I saw something in her face that had not been there in years. They were so happy."

"So, you've obviously come here for a reason, Bethany. What's the matter?" asked Mari.

"Oh, yes." At that reminder, Bethany's face became troubled and her eyes clouded over. "There's no easy way to say this, but…the Circle Towers are gone."

"What?" Cullen and Mari's simultaneous reaction had them both step backwards in surprise, and had Mari step on Cullen's foot.

"Let me start from the beginning. I was walking on the main road to Orlais-"

"Why were you going to Orlais?" interrupted Mari. Cullen gave her a rather pointed look, but Bethany laughed.

"It's alright. I was going to see…my fiancée." At this, Bethany blushed. "His name is Johnathan De'Launcy. He is a minor noble in Orlais, and we were going to a dinner with his family a fortnight from then. His family also has magical background, and he was a recent initiate at one of the Circles in Orlais. I wasn't originally going to go see him, but with the new power that the mages are experiencing with Divine Victoria…well, I was able to take a, shall we say, small leave of absence from the Circle. Anyways, I was walking along when I had the strangest feeling. It was like…all the energy was being drained from my body. My staff's power orb went very cold, and I knew that something very powerful and very magical had just happened. So, I ran back into the town that I had just left, and began looking for mages to see if anyone had felt the same thing I did. But, I couldn't find anyone, and all of the townspeople looked at me as if I was a darkspawn. Everyone I asked said that there were no "magical-type" people in this town, and that I had better go to a healer or to the Chantry.  
By some luck of the Maker, Johnathan was in town too. He had come to escort me back to Orlais, and had gotten to the same place I was by the dumbest of luck. But he had experienced the same feeling I had, right before leaving Orlais. The same thing happened there too: no one knew of any mages in the area and disproved the existence of a Circle altogether. So, we wondered at what to do, and so I wrote to Hawke and came here to Skyhold to see you."

Mari was silent. Entire Circles and their mages, just gone. It sounded impossible, yet a sinking feeling in her stomach told her that Bethany was telling the truth

"I'm sorry, Bethany. I…it's all just so hard to process."

"What I don't quite understand is how we here at Skyhold haven't been affected. The last I checked, we still had a few mages in our army, not to mention I just saw Dorian five minutes ago making purple flames with his hands." Cullen said as he ran his hands through his blonde hair.

"I suppose we'll figure that out." answered Mari. "Right now, I want scouts looking across Ferelden and Orlais for any evidence of existing mages or Circles. This is our top priority as of right now. Bethany, I would like to meet your fiancée and-"

Mari was interrupted by the banging of a door opening. It was Samuel, who went very pale again at the sight of Mari's surprised face.

"Sorry ma'am, er, Madam Inquisitor, my lady, but-"

"Do get to the point Samuel!"

"Right, um, I am here to announce that the Champion of Kirkwall has arrived. And…KingandQueengone."

In that instant, Mari went as white as Samuel. "Wh-wha-what did you say, Samuel?"

"King Alistair and Queen Elissa…they've disappeared."

* * *

 _Not another cliffhanger! But now things have gotten considerably more interesting. But I will tell you right now that you will be hearing from different character points of view next chapter (but I'm not going to tell you who! Hehehe….)_


	3. Chapter 3

H _ere we are with chapter 3! I promised some new character points of view so here they are. I hope you enjoy._

 _I do not own Dragon Age, BioWare does, only characters I own are Johnathan and Lyna, yada, yada, ya._

* * *

Chapter 3: A Hawke in the Dark

"Nice place, Skyhold. Could use a good dusting, but nice." Marian Hawke stifled a grin as her Dalish companion got up on her toes to better see a tapestry hanging on the wall.

"Honestly Merrill, I should buy you a portable stepladder when we go to places taller than you."

"But that's most everywhere we go. And you said you like that I'm smaller than you! Makes you feel more important when we-"

"Yes. That's true." Hawke fought the urge to cover her now reddening face with her hands. "I thought Mari would be down here by now. Or that we would at least be greeted by Cullen or Josephine."

"Perhaps they're busy." Merrill said, inspecting a vase of tulips on a side table. "They should water these more."

"Perhaps you should work here as a gardener, dear." chuckled Hawke, going behind Merrill for a hug. "But then I would miss your face around Kirkwall too much." Merrill, however didn't embrace Hawke's arms as she normally did when Hawke hugged her like this. Hawke turned Merrill around to face her. "Merrill, darling, what's wrong?"

" _Ma vhenan_ …why are we here, really? I know you talked about coming back to see Mari, but this is something different, I can tell."

Hawke sighed and looked Merrill straight in the face. "You know Bethany and her fiancée are in trouble, and Mari can help them."

"But when you heard about Bethany's engagement, you pitched a candelabra and three vases at the door and refused to speak to her for three months."

"Well, that I got over it, didn't I? Besides, this concerns more than just Bethany and her possibly poor marriage choices. King Alistair and Queen Elissa have gone, and that means that something has gone terribly wrong." Merrill didn't reply and simply looked at the fancy stone floor. "As soon as all of this is over, I'll bring you home to Hightown and make those sugar violets you love."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Hawke kissed Merrill on her cheek, but Merrill pulled Hawke in, touching her soft lips to Hawke's own. Hawke ran her hands through the elf's soft black hair, and kissed her more deeply.

"Eh-hem."

At the sudden interruption, both Hawke and Merrill flew apart, to find Bethany, Mari and Cullen staring. Hawke could see that both Mari and Cullen were trying to fight back tears of laughter.

"It's alright, Hawke. Your sister caught Cullen and I like that not fifteen minutes ago." giggled Mari. "It's good to see you again. Same to you, Merrill."

"Thank you, Inquisitor." Hawke could practically feel the blood pumping in her cheeks, but she pushed away the embarrassment. "Shall we…proceed to the war room, or something?"

"An excellent idea." interjected Cullen, who very clearly wanted to move on from the awkwardness that had just ensued.

"-so this is the first we have heard of such an occurrence as this." finished Leliana. She and Josephine had joined Hawke, Bethany, Cullen and Mari in the war room, along with a dark-haired and very pale man who introduced himself as Johnathan De'Launcy. Leliana had gathered a much information as she could from Dagna about magic, and had compiled a "small" pile of about 300 papers into the war room. Most of these papers included stories of raw lyrium sickness and the formation of abominations, which had Cullen leaving the room several times. Mari rubbed her eyes; it had been all too easy to fall asleep during that presentation, but she had fought to keep her eyes open. The last person who had fallen asleep during one of Leliana's meetings was a visiting scribe from Tevinter, and he had disappeared for a few and came back very hollow-faced, refusing to speak of his experiances.

"So all of this applies to human mages, or do elves have differences in these happenings?" asked Mari.

"Dagna made it seem that these applied to every living being, except for dwarves. But I could ask my elven informant about this." responded Leliana, who made a motion to Josephine. Josephine immediately began writing a letter on her clipboard.

"Wait, if you have an elven informant with knowledge on this, how come she isn't here?" inquired Cullen, who had crept in to see if Leliana had finished with abomination stories.

"Thank you for pleasing us with your presence at last, Commander." said Leliana with a very piercing look of disapproval. Cullen sat down and proceeded to knock over a goblet of wine onto the table, which sent everyone _but_ Leliana up in sniggers. "If you are quite finished, Commander." Cullen avoided her gaze, and Leliana gave him a small smile. "Very well then. The reason my informant is not here is because she is off securing information on... a matter of her own, and she is too busy to help us at the moment. However, she still may be of some assistance to us later. Now, Inquisitor, what is our plan of action?"

Mari stood up from the war table. "Right. Leliana, send your informant information on our current standing in this issue I also want information on the last whereabouts of King Alistair and Queen Elissa. In two days, we leave to the last and closest marked Circle, which appears to be Lake Calenhad, to search for evidence, whether it be magical or not. We also search for the King and Queen. Any questions?"

No one spoke, so the war table meeting was dismissed. Cullen left first, practically running from the room and from Leliana's fiery gaze. As she left the room, Mari saw Hawke disappear into the shadows of the hall.

"I hope she finds her room alright." Mari said under her breath, and as she turned the corner into her chamber, she found herself in the embrace of a very furry coat.

"Shouldn't you worry about you being in our room, my dear?" asked Cullen, who had somehow snuck around her and into Mari's path. Mari stared at him, as he took off the coat, revealing Cullen in nothing but his smalls

"Of course I worry about such things, _Commander_ ," whimpered Mari, her voice full of lust-filled longing. "I've thought of little else for the past hour. But I don't wish to find Merrill and Hawke embraced and half-naked on our dining table tomorrow morning."

"Don't worry about that, Madam Inquisitor," whispered Cullen, as he took off each part Mari's clothes and pulled her into bed with him. "We'll just get Varric to move them. But don't think about them right now. Just relax…" Mari lay against him, receiving every kiss he gave and falling deeper and deeper into oblivion.

* * *

 _And here we are at the end of chapter 3_ _. Things are about to get verrrry interesting, as we venture across Thedas searching for the answers our lovely Inquisitor needs. Will Alistair and Elissa be found? Will Varric be subjected to a half-naked Hawke on a dining table? (well maybe, I would kill to see the look on his face) We shall have to wait and see :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so chapter 4 started as something else originally, but turned into…well this. I was NOT planning on going this route at all, but now that I have, I like it a lot more. Also, new character alert! We are now getting into the main story a little bit, so I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Dragon Age, BioWare does, I claim Lyna and Johnathan…

* * *

Chapter 4: On the Road

"Lyssa, what in the name of the Maker are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Alistair? I'm hungry, and I'm getting an apple." Elissa Therin gave her husband a snarky look as she reached above her to grab the apple from the tree.

"Darling, if you were hungry, why didn't you say something to Bernice? She would have gotten something at the last village."

"Well, I wasn't hungry then. Besides-"

"Elissa, please. You might hurt…them."

Elissa sighed, hitched up the hem of her dress and wrapped her legs over the bough of the tree. "Alistair, don't you think I am thinking of them? I wouldn't do this unless I was sure it was safe." To prove her point, she grabbed the apple and carefully climbed down from the tree, avoiding anything that would hit her stomach. "See? Perfectly safe." Alistair groaned.

"You, woman, will be the death of me. Unless the Taint gets me first." Elissa laughed, and kissed him.

"Isn't that the goal of every wife? At least- Oh!"

"What! What! Should I get a healer? What do I-"

Elissa put her hand over Alistair's mouth, took his hand, and pressed it to her stomach. Alistair was silent as he felt the gentle flutter on his hand. "They…they're kicking."

"They're saying, see da? Mother knows what she's doing." said Elissa with a giggle. She knew Alistair meant well with his constant worrying, but it had taken her ten years to get pregnant, and she knew he wanted this more than anything in the world. Elissa smiled to herself, thinking of the day when she had first found out, seven months ago. It had been cold that morning (and Alistair had taken all the blankets, as normal), and she had woken up freezing cold, and her shivering prompted projectile vomit all over herself and Alistair. It took only seconds before Alistair's screams of surprise had brought guards from halfway across the castle. Bernice, Elissa's handmaiden and resident healer, told them not only what they had been hoping for for over ten years, but also that they would have their hands full with twins, and the both of them cried for joy. Two Grey Wardens attempting to have a baby: next to impossible. Having Elissa not only be pregnant, with pregnant with twins was a Maker-given miracle. However, Elissa's pregnancy had been littered with annoyances, most of them from Alistair. He had been so protective over her from the moment that they had found out about the babies, and on most days Elissa felt smothered. Add morning sickness, swollen joints everywhere, and pregnancy cravings on top of Grey Warden hunger, and Elissa had been _most_ uncomfortable throughout the last seven months.

"Come on Lyssa, back in the carriage. If we want to get to Skyhold by sundown, we have to leave now."

"But it's so lonely in there!" Elissa knew she sounded like a three year old, but after nearly a week of travel by herself in a carriage, she had had enough. "I'd soon as rather walk the rest of the way than travel alone again! I have spent a week in that carriage along bumpy side roads and dark back paths, and I'll be damned if I'll do that again, no matter how short the journey is. We could have been to Skyhold in three days if we had taken the main roads!"

"I know, I know." said Alastair with a sigh. "Look, it hasn't been easier for me, either. I haven't been able to sit on a horse for a week in eleven years. But... I suppose I could ride with you...just for a little while." Elissa kissed him.

"Thank you." Just then, a guard came running up from the carriage line.

"Your Highness, we have encountered a slight...problem." Alistair's face immediately took on its more kingly nature.

"Right. Lyssa, back in the carriage." Elissa shot him a look that could kill a darkspawn in its tracks.

"Not happening. I am your wife, and your queen. Whatever happens, we deal with together. If it gets dangerous, I'll go back. But we both know I'm the better diplomat between the two of us."

Alastair started to say something, and then stopped. "Alright, I know when I'm beat." Taking her hand, the pair walked to the front of the procession, where a strange sight met their eyes. The road, which went off in two different directions, had partially been destroyed on one side; the side, which Elissa noted, took the back road up to Skyhold. Two men stood in front of the ruined side of the road. The shorter of the two was cloaked in black robes and had a blackwood staff strapped to his back. The taller was cloaked in dark blue and brown trimmings, and had his hand on a long, thin sword.

"Greetings, your majesty. I believe you'll find that your original plan of arrival has been...altered."

"How do you know our path? Who are you?" Alistair gripped his sword, preparing to draw. However Elissa, who tended to know a fight before it started, touched her husband on the shoulder.

"I'm sure we mean you no harm, sirs. We are but minor nobles, attempting to get to Skyhold for an audience with the Inquisitor. If you will let us pass, we will soon be out of your way." Elissa's voice would normally soothe and turn away any potential enemy, but the man in blue merely laughed at her words.

"I am not so soon phased by your pretty words, your majesty. No, both Lord Herdal and I only wish to convey a message from our master, whose lands you are now trespassing on."

"I was not aware that these roads were spoken for." said Alistair, looking at Elissa, who knew territories and their lords better than he did.

"They are not, at least not according to the last maps I looked at." responded Elissa, slow panic rising in her chest, though she kept her composure and straight face.

"Ah, well my lady, our master knows none of these maps that you speak of, I'm sure." the taller man said, with a smile that was obviously on for show. "Our master is new to these lands, and only wishes for you to stay away from matters that _you know nothing of_." The more that the man spoke, his voice took on more of a threatening tone.

"We mean you, your companion and your master no harm." said Elissa. "We only wish for our trip to Skyhold, and as soon as it is over, we will depart from the lands of your master."

"May I take that as your word of promise, my lady?" asked the stranger, with the same sickening smile.

"She promises nothing, sir." broke in Alistair, who had obviously had enough of the conversation. "Now, unless you have more business with us…"

"No, I think not." The two men turned to leave, and as they did so, the tall man shot Elissa a look of hate. He turned his cape, and the two men vanished instantly.

"Well…that was unexpected." said Alistair, who shook himself. "Are you alright, Elissa?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's…let's just get to Skyhold. Will you still come in the carriage with me?"

Alistair smiled, and wrapped an arm around his wife. "Of course, dearest. Whatever you like."

* * *

And so it begins...I wouldn't kill off Alistair and Elissa like that, don't worry. I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so after writing this for 5+ chapters, I realized that I totally and utterly forgot to say what state Thedas happens to be in at this point. So to give a brief rundown: *takes breath*

First off, SPOILERS. TO THE MAX. You can skip to the story part if you don't care about this stuff.

ORIGINS: (I don't reference DLC for this officially, but I mention a bit of Leliana's canon and my slightly noncanon backstory, so you can call that Leliana's Song if you want to. Oh, and Shale. Because Shale. So there's some Stone Prisoner, I guess) Saved Circle, and had mage support. Saved Connor and Isolde at Redcliffe (also lost Murdock…somehow). Got into a compromise with the werewolves and Dalish, and had Harrowmont as King in Orzammar. Recruited all possible main story party members. Killed Logain. At the end of Origins, Alistair became king with Elissa as queen (obviously. However, I also have Leliana and her "Warden" still in love and together, so there's that). Alistair did the ritual with Morrigan, so Kieran was a thing.

DA:2: (Again no DLC, but in my opinion Tallis should have appeared in Inquisition somewhere. Just saying) Bethany survived and became a Circle Mage (again…obviously). Friends will all main story party members, who except for Anders (because I killed him) are alive and well. Hawke sided with mages, romanced Merrill who stayed with her. Merrill also destroyed the eluvian. DA:2 isn't as important except for the mage thing and Merrill and Hawke.

INQUISITION: (oooookaaay…I will be referencing parts of each of the three DLC's eventually, but the big thing here is Trespasser. Solas can still be Fen'Herel, and destroy the world, but I will not be mentioning that. He's just super MIA. Also, Mari is keeping her arm. Because I really don't like that ending, but that's a rant for another intro. Inquisition will stay its own thing for now. Now what was the other thing…oh yes. I WILL WITHOUT ANY DOUBT REFERENCE THE WEDDING BETWEEN MARI AND CULLEN. Ahem, so there's the elephant in the room with that). Because this is a mostly Inquisition story, I won't directly say _everything_ because that would take too long. So here's the super basic: did all the companion approval quests, including Leliana's, romanced Cullen (*sigh* the obvious again). I sacrificed Stroud in the Fade because I couldn't do that to Hawke, even if that was wrong gamewise.

So there's that. On with the story. I don't own Dragon Age, BioWare does (especially that Trespasser ending. They can shove that…somewhere most undesirable.) I claim Jonathan and Lyna…

* * *

Chapter 5: Reunited

The Inquisition forces would leave for Lake Calenhad tomorrow morning, and everything was ready and according to plan. Mari, Cullen, Hawke and Merrill (much to Hawke's disappointment) would make up the main part of the Inquisition party, dressed as noblemen and their servants. Bethany and Jonathan had left that morning to meet them there. Lelianna would have men trail them, but never reveal their position unless there was dire need. _It's just like every other expedition we've done across Thedas. But not this time_ , thought Mari, gazing at the sunset glowing across the evening sky. She often took time to herself on the rooftop of her bedroom where no one could see her before a trip like this. It helped clear her mind of troubling thoughts and had her mind set on the tasks at hand; at least, it did normally. Mari sighed as she thought of her earlier conversation with Cullen, and shook her head.

"Come on Mari, focus on tomorrow's task. Don't worry about it. Maybe he'll just forget about it on the way."

"Something on your mind, Inquisitor?"

Mari nearly fell off the roof in surprise, as Lelianna climbed up from the window behind her and sat down next to her. "No, Leliana, I just…um…"

"If something is troubling you, there is no greater secret-keeper than a Spymaster."

"How did you even find me up here? No one sees me when I'm hid- I mean taking a break normally."

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, Inquisitor. Many of my ravens have told me of the times you came up here and gazed at the sunset before leaving." Leliana smiled at Mari, and her eyes went misty with remembrance. "I have often done the same as you have. Elissa and I, before her fight at Fort Drakon during the Blight, went into the attic of the inn near Denherim and talked for hours to relive our stress before the battle. If there is something troubling you, don't hold it back."

Mari took a deep breath and sighed. "You're right. And it's probably nothing to worry about anyways. If you really want to know…" Leliana looked at her and dipped her head as if to say yes. "All right. Well, yesterday, I was talking to Cullen about Queen Elissa and King Alistair's disappearance…"

" _I hope they're alright. I mean, I didn't know Alistair so well when he came to Skyhold last time, and I never met Queen Elissa, but I still worry for them both, you know?" Mari was in Cullen's arms, with the both of them recovering from their lovemaking. Cullen looked at her, and pushed a lock of Mari's red-brown hair from in front of her eyes to the side of her face._

" _I worry about them too. I still remember first meeting Elissa, back in my time in the Circle. She showed a compassion for the mages I thought long dead. I hope that compassion is spread to her children when they're born."_

" _Yeah, I forget that she's pregnant sometimes, with the whole 'Grey Wardens will never have kids' thing." replied Mari. A strange look filled Cullen's face; it was a mixture of longing and pain._

" _I envy them, you know. I've always dreamed of that day, when I have children and can count my life complete. Haven't you?"_

 _Mari stiffened. Children…with her? Cullen gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong?"_

" _Oh. Nothing. My…back just cramped. I need to sleep it off, is all."_

 _I-alright. Goodnight, love."_

…and I've been avoiding him since then." Mari looked at Leliana, whose face was unreadable.

"Cullen said he wanted to have children? With you?"

"I don't know! I mean, we've never even talked about marriage, let alone having children one day! I assume he meant me when he said that, but…I…what's that look for?"

Leliana now had a very large and impish grin on her face. "Cullen wants to have children with you someday? Oh that's wonderful to hear, Inquisitor! I have always loved you two together! I shall have Josephine begin wedding plans immediately!"

"What! No! I don't even know if Cullen wants to marry me, Leliana!" Mari knew she was as red as a cherry out of sheer embarrassment now.

"Well, if he is discussing future plans for children with you, I can only think that he wishes to have you be the mother of those children. And knowing Cullen, I think he wants his children conceived within the bonds of marriage. And the fact that he said this while in bed with you! Honestly Inquisitor, I have seen you map out plans of Thedas-wide assault on Corypheus, but you can't put together these simple facts?" Now Leliana was giggling between words, and Mari felt most humiliated.

"I-oh fine, I will admit I have thought of marrying Cullen one day, but this is entirely different! This is real!"

"Ah, so you are _afraid_ of having a family one day? Of children? Or of commitment?" Mari could feel the blush down to her toes at that comment.

"No! Of course I've thought about it, my mother drilled it into my head when I was younger about having to produce heirs for my future husband, and I just accepted it was something I had to do. But Cullen and I have never once discussed children before. It was so…unexpected and…I don't want to have my hopes dashed if I lose him."

"Ah, I understand." Now Leliana had a look of sadness cross her face. "I felt the same way with my love once too."

"I didn't know you had someone you cared for, Leliana. Who is it?"

Leliana now had a blush to match her red hair. "You, ah, remember me mentioning my elven informant?"

"The one off on her own journey?"

"Yes. Her name is Lyna, and she was sent to kill me while I was travelling with Elissa during the Blight."

"You fell in love…with a woman who was sent to kill you?" Mari couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Leliana she knew didn't seem the type of person to fall in love at all, let alone with an assassin sent to kill her.

"Yes, I know it sounds a bit strange. But I knew her from when I was younger, and still living in Orlais. She came into contact with a…former employer of mine. But she and I eventually realized that in our passion for revenge of each other, there was also a passion of love that neither of us had known before. I had rather hoped that I would join her on her quest to cure the Calling by now, but that cannot be helped."

"So she's a Warden? Did Queen Elissa use the Rite of Conscription on her after she tried to kill you?"

"No, Lyna is not a Warden, but she did accompany us in our party after her trust was gained by all of us, and she and Elissa became very good friends. What she does, she does as a favour to Elissa for Elissa's allowance of her own life.

But love comes with great sacrifice, Inquisitor. I…almost lost my love to a poisoned Hurlock's sword at the battle at Fort Drakon. I was careless and did not see the bastard come up behind me. Lyna took its sword to save me, almost dying afterwards. I would not let her out of my sight for a great many months after that. But I realized that to love, you must trust your beloved to the ends of the earth, and in return, they will do the same to you. Think on that, Inquisitor." Leliana got up and gracefully went through the window. Mari looked quietly out into the setting sun, and followed her inside. She was so deep in thought that when Samuel came into her office ten minutes later, she didn't react until he tapped her on the shoulder, at which point she jumped a foot into the air.

"Maker, Samuel! You frightened the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry, ma'am. I just came up here to tell you that you have visitors at the front gate."

"Oh? Who are they? And if it's an Orlesian noble, tell them I've died or something along those lines."

Samuel smiled. "No ma'am, it's no Orlesian noble. And…they've politely requested that their identity remain secret until they see you."

Mari felt unease run through her. "Alert the guards to be ready in case of trouble."

"All right, Inquisitor, but I have a feeling they won't shoot." With those words, Samuel ran out of the room. Mari shook herself and strode out of her office. She noted that the banners of Skyhold flew in the evening breeze, which they never did unless a truly important noble visited.

 _Damn it all, I bet Samuel was fooling me, and there is an Orlesian noble at the front gate_ , thought Mari and she went out into the courtyard. The armor of the guards shone a light in her eyes, and when she could see again, she saw something that made her heart stop. A small party of wagons and a carriage was inside the front gate, and in front of the front most wagon were two figures. One was a man, with blonde hair yellow enough to match Cullen's. The other was a woman much smaller than the man, with long, dark brown hair that curled down her shoulders to her breasts. She also sported a _very_ rotund stomach. Both people were clad in dark blue, and on the woman's head was a line of gold metal that was only visible from the last daylight on her face. The soldiers kneeled, but Mari stood stock still, frozen and speechless at the sight of King Alistair and Queen Elissa.

"Your Majesties…I…" Mari's words were broken, and she finally forced her knees to bend.

"Please, Inquisitor, there's no need for that." Alistair spoke with the same embarrassment that he had used at his first visit. Mari stood again, and cleared her throat. "May I introduce my wife, Elissa."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Inquisitor, and please, call me Elissa. My husband has told me so much about you." Elissa's was rich and warm like honey, and her words relaxed Mari to the center of her body.

"The pleasure is all mine, yo-Elissa. I welcome you to Skyhold. I hope-"Mari was cut off by the combined smack of a sword hitting the ground and a gasp of surprise. Mari turned to see Leliana standing behind her, completely white with shock.

"E-Elissa? Is that you?"

"Leliana." The sigh of relief that left Elissa's body was cut off by Leliana running up past Mari and embracing the Queen of Ferelden in a hug. The two women were speaking so fast (and Leliana's speech was so rushed it contained mixed in Orlesian), that Mari couldn't understand a word either of them were saying. She could also see the confusion etched in Alistair's gaze as well, so Mari turned and cleared her throat to Cullen, who had been standing with guard captain. He at once ordered the soldiers back to the barracks, and went to stand behind her. Mari again cleared her throat at Leliana and Elissa who stopped talking.

"Alistair, Elissa, you can follow me inside. Leliana, if you would get Josephine, Hawke and Merrill to the war room, I would greatly appreciate it." Leliana nodded, and walked back inside as if the wind were on her heels. "I'll also have the cooks bring up something for the both of you. Is there anything you'd like?" Alistair looked a little embarrassed, as he said, "I don't suppose you have any cheese…" Elissa snorted with laughter, and Mari laughed with her.

"Of course. I'll have the best cheese we have brought up immediately."

The dinner at the war table was full of laughter. Josephine had at first been angry at uninvited guests, but when she saw who their guests were, she dissolved into apologies. Hawke and Merrill had also reacted with great surprise. Merrill and Elissa bonded almost immediately, and were now at the end of the end of the war table discussing floral arrangements for the babies' room. Cullen, Hawke and Alistair were talking about Kirkwall diplomats, and Leliana was gazing across the table in silence, with a half-smile on her face. Eventually the doors were locked, and the table was called to order. Alistair and Elissa relayed their encounter with the two men on the road, which distressed everyone greatly.

"They must work for whoever is responsible for the disappearance of the mages. But who is it?" asked Cullen.

"Not Corypheus again?" added Hawke.

"No, Mari _definitely_ took care of him." replied Cullen.

"The only name that was mentioned was Lord Herdal, and he was just the shorter of the two men we encountered." said Elissa.

"Herdal…that name is familiar…" broke in Merrill who had been sitting quietly next to Hawke, nervously braiding her hair.

"I'll look into it Inquisitor, and send any information I find." said Leliana, and Josephine started furiously writing at her clipboard, and when she finished, Josephine looked at Mari and said,

"There is one last thing that needs deciding, Inquisitor."

"What's that?"

"Who will stand in for you as Inquisitor while you are away?" Mari's mind went blank. Normally, she had Cullen stand in for her, as the two of them were so likeminded. But now that they were both going…

"If you don't mind, Mari…I would be honored to do so." Mari looked across the table at Elissa who had stood, a hand on her stomach.

"You? But…why?"

"Alistair and I talked on the way here, and he-or rather, _we_ decided that I should stay here at Skyhold, for the sake of our babies. He would gladly accompany you, however."

"Erm…Josephine?" Mari looked to the Antivan diplomat for help.

"She…would be the most adequate to judge those brought here, with her experience as…queen. And I cannot see how having the King of Ferelden with you is going to impede your mission, especially with his experiences as a Grey Warden." There was the smallest hint of sarcasm in Josephine's voice as she spoke.

"All right, Elissa will stand in as temporary Inquisitor while I am gone. And don't worry Elissa, no harm shall come to Alistair while he's with us." Mari could see Elissa visibly relax at those words. "Now, if there is nothing else?" No words were spoken. "Good, then we leave at sunrise. Dismissed."

All of a sudden, Cullen raised his hand, drew his sword with the other, and whispered, "Someone is picking the door lock." Deathly silence fell over the room. Alistair stepped in front of Elissa, with sword raised, while both Hawke and Merrill had drawn sword and dagger. The door clicked, and swung open. A figure tumbled into the room; a small elven woman, smaller even then Merrill, with hair as dark as the night sky. She was dressed in ragged leather armor that was covered in dried blood. Her eyes were the colour of liquid emeralds and they poured into Mari's with a tepid brilliance. She made no movement to attack, but rather fell to one knee.

"Lyssa…I did it." Mari thought the elf's voice wise like the rustling of the great trees, but broken. There was a simultaneous gasp between Elissa and Leliana, as they both said in complete and utter unison,

"Lyna."

* * *

Well, things just got a lot more complicated for our Inquisitor. I also love the idea of not only Leliana but also Josephine secretly shipping Cullen and Mari (because let's be real: Josephine probably already has the wedding planned and a honeymoon spot reserved for them). I also like to imagine that Leliana and Mari are pretty close, so they can have "girl time" on the roof like that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I really appreciate those of you that have taken the time to like/kudos/review this story. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to rest my hand after typing this


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter for you guys! I didn't realize it at the beginning, but this turned _loooooooooong_ , so sit back and enjoy this one. Also, my writing may be on the backburner for a little while, maybe for a couple of weeks, as school is kicking my ass a little bit (2 exams and 3 papers due in one week. I may explode harder than the Conclave did). Anyways, here it is!

Chapter 6: Long Lost Loves Reunited

"Leliana, do stop pacing. You're making me quite sick." Josephine looked at her nails, then turned her gaze back to the redheaded spymaster. Leliana looked at Josephine with a steely gaze, and resumed her pacing. Mari put a hand on the Antivan's shoulder.

"Josie, why don't you go to bed? Leliana and I will wait to see how Lyna is."

"Perhaps that is best, Inquisitor." Josephine straightened her skirts, walked over to Leliana, and gave her a hug. "She will be alright, Leliana. Lyna is a fighter. We both know this." Leliana nodded in response, and Josephine walked down the hallway and out of their sight.

A half-hour passed before a healer emerged from the room. "She is weak, but she will survive. Her wounds were not serious, and those that were were kept in good condition. She would see the both of you now."

Leliana walked into the room, and right up to Lyna, who was sitting up, reading a book. Mari looked back at Alistair and Elissa, who were sitting by the war room door, and shut the infirmary door behind her and stood at a distance.

"L-"Leliana hugged her fiercely before the elf could get a word out.

"Lyna Mahariel! You had me worried sick, absolutely sick! Not a letter for months, and then you just show up right outside our war room door, looking like you've battled death itself! What-where-when-"

Lyna laughed, and kissed Leliana, who proceeded to practically sink onto the bed. "Leli, my dearest love, calm down! It 'ent my fault that a barrier of guards has been put up 'round the place that I had to fight through." Lyna's voice was sweet like silver bells, though Mari could still hear the wisdom in her voice, and was laced with a Starkhaven-like accent. She looked at Mari with her large green eyes, and dipped her head in respect.

"Inquisitor. I've heard much about you from Leli, and I've a great deal to tell you. I apologize for interrupting your war meeting."

"No harm done." replied Mari with a smile, and walked over to the bed. "I've heard much about you as well, from Leliana."

"Oh, has my Leli been telling tales of me again?" chuckled Lyna. "Aye, my lass is a storyteller alright. Wouldn't be surprised if she's been telling all the tales of our great adventures, especially the, erm, saucer escapades we've had."

"Lyna!" Leliana's blushed matched the colour of her hair. Lyna laughed again, and even Mari had to laugh with her. Then Lyna's face took a more serious tone.

"Now, I should probably tell you the whole reason I've come here at all. I know about the disappearing mages."

"You do?" Mari couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. "I thought the whole of Thedas except for us, Bethany and Jonathan didn't know about mages anymore."

"My travels took me far from any mapped location, where I can assure magic still runs rampant through the streets. But when I came back here seven months ago, there was no mention of a Circle or mages at all. So that's when I knew. Dead space."

"Pardon? What's _deed space_? And Bethany told me that all of this had only started last week."

"Not deed. D-E-A-D. You'll have to excuse the accent, it's gotten stronger than I returned." grinned Lyna. "Anyways, when I came back seven months ago, I came into Tevinter, where it was quite apparent that there were no mages of any kind to be found. I expect that whoever is causing all of this dead space began in Tevinter and is spreading them through Orlais, Ferelden, and the like."

"Just what is dead space, exactly?" asked Leliana, who had curled herself onto the bed and was resting her head on Lyna's shoulder.

"Dead space is…well, it's a bit like those rifts that opened with the Breach. But these don't go into the Fade. They go...nowhere. And I should know, 'cause I fell into one. That's mostly why you didn't hear from me for all those months, Leli."

"I'd appreciate it if you told me the whole account, Lyna." said Mari, who had pulled out a bit of paper and charcoal from her pocket to record everything.

"Right. Well, the whole reason of my being gone at all was because I went on a mission for Lys-Elissa, to find a cure for the Calling. Which I did." This elicited a gasp from both Mari and Leliana. "Aye, but that's not quite the point. Anyways, I came back from the distant lands that had the Cure, and I stepped onto the docks in a little village in Tevinter. I had been a bit roughed up on my journey, and wanted to see a healer. So I asked a man on the street where I could find a mage that knew healing magic. He gave me a look like I had three heads, and told me to walk off my ale. So I punched him up and left him, wondering what in the name of the Creators was going on. I walked out of the village, and I was on the road when I saw this glowing blue light. I walked towards it, and…well, I suppose the best way to describe it would be a portal opening. It sucked me in, and there I was, in this glowing white place, all filled with mages. I looked behind me, but the entrance had closed.

The minute I moved, the mages jumped me. They had been standing all complacent when I came ion, but they were doing nothing but shooting fireballs and ice spikes now. I ran from them, but all there was was whiteness. My head burned, and I could feel the magic in my veins increasing on power. So I wandered for Creators' know how long, it could have been minutes or months for all I know. Suddenly, I bumped into a building that I hadn't seen five seconds ago; it appeared out of nowhere. I picked the lock and went in, and let me tell you, Inquisitor, I've seen a lot of shite in my travels, and this was certainly the weirdest. It was like a giant office, but there were the huge mirrors everywhere, and the whole room was covered in scrolls, books, and papers. There was an…aura about the place; it screamed magic, more than outside. I read everything in that room, Inquisitor. It wall all about the place I were in, little bits of nowhere called dead space. It's not quite in the Fade, but it's not in Thedas either. It's a sort of in between space, like the Crossroads. It wasn't natural, either. Someone made it."

"Do you know who?"

"There was never a name mentioned, but I found his or her war plans. Dead spaces were created to trap mages, and essentially break the lyrium from their blood 'till they exploded or lost their magical power, whichever came first. But your name was mentioned several times, Inquisitor. _Very_ in depth details, about your mark, your daily activities, even your, erm, _private_ life with your Commander. Whoever is behind this is right pissed at you to stalk you like that."

"There was information…on me?" Mari felt cold all over. To think that someone had spied on her so intimately when she and Cullen were...sleeping together. And she hadn't known at all! "How did you get out?"

"I found out how they were created, and used that power to open a portal. I assume that that office was a safe haven from whatever magic was being used, as I could open it as I would operate any other small magic I use. But the minute I walked out of that office again, those damned mages swarmed me, but they were stronger this time. I almost didn't make it out alive. I ended up in the Ferelden countryside, or that was as much as I could gather. I was delirious, I'm sure because I only remember bits and pieces of my journey here. I somehow made it up here to Skyhold, but I was so tired that I passed out right at your door. And here I am."

"That's…that's incredible." Leliana stroked the hair from Lyna's face. "I can scarcely believe any of this, my love."

"Believe me Leli, I wish all of this didn't exist either."

"What mage has this much power to literally be able to create a new world on top of ours?" asked Mari.

"Just like I said Inquisitor, I have no idea who is behind all of this. But there is one other thing I would like to say: I request to come with you on your journey."

"What?!" Leliana yelled just as Mari asked the same thing, and Leliana got off of the bed to look the elf full in the face. "I-no! Please Lyna, you cannot leave me again! I just got you back…" Tears were running down the spymaster's face, and she embraced Lyna so tightly that the elf started coughing.

"I know, my beautiful bard. But I must go; I know more about what they're dealing with out there. I promise, I _will_ come back to you. I swear by the Maker and Andraste that I will come home to you, you hear?"

"I-alright."

"Now, promise me you'll look out for Elissa while I'm gone. You know how she can be when she's bored and stuck somewhere." Leliana nodded, kissed Lyna, dipped her head to Mari, and walked out the door. Lyna smiled as she walked the Orlesian walk out the door. "That's my Leli, always looking out for me, even though I know that I'll be fine."

"I know the feeling. Cullen worries constantly about me when I'm gone, or at least that's what Josephine tells me. He paces his office, and his reports are always late."

"Aye, Leli can be all scattered like that too." replied Lyna with a laugh. "When we were together in Orlais for a short time at the Court, I would often go out on diplomatic businesses, and Leli would be a wreck worrying about me, so much so that she would get forgetful and drop tea kettles and things of that nature. Of course I would do things like that too, when she left on personal missions or went off on quests for the Divine. Love's a double-edged sword, Inquisitor. We cut our feet to the bone for the ones we love." Lyna's face grew grave. "I meant it when I said I wished to join you. I hope I wasn't to forward."

"Of course not, Lyna. I would love it if you came with us; your experience could prove most useful."

"Good. Than I have a favour I must ask, if you'll hear me."

"Of course, anything."

"I want you to look out for Alistair on our journey."

"Oh? Why?"

"For Elissa's sake, and for that matter, for their children. Elissa is one of my dearest friends, and she saved my life, on more than one occasion. I asked Leli to look out for her, and now I respectfully ask that you do same for her love. Elissa is a strong woman, but I have a distinct Alistair has been her lifeline during her pregnancy, and let's face it, no child should grow up without a parent."

"I agree." said Mari. She had a sudden flashback to her own childhood; her father was constantly away at war, and all her mother did was try and find Mari a husband, and even before that she was treated like a doll by her whole family. "I will protect him to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you. Now, I need to speak with Alistair and Lyssa, so if you could get them…"

"Of course." Mari went out of the room, and found Alistair and Elissa slumped over, just barely falling asleep. "Um, Alistair? Elissa?"

"What! I-oh, Inquisitor. I apologize for falling asleep in your entirely too comfortable hallway." said Alistair with a yawn. Elissa nodded in agreement, and rubbed her eyes.

"It's quite alright. Lyna just asked to see you, is all."

"Oh, thank you." Alistair helped his wife off of the floor, and proceeded inside the infirmary. Mari smiled at them, and walked up the stairs of her tower into her quarters. _Maker help us, we leave tomorrow, and with the awkwardness between Cullen and I, this could be a long trip._

"Oh thank the Maker you're alright, Lyna!" Elissa flung her arms around Lyna's neck, while being careful not to press her belly too tightly.

"Aye, I've missed you well enough Lyssa." Lyna reciprocated the hug, and looked questioningly at Elissa's stomach. "What's this about? Are you…can it be?"

"Yes." replied Alistair, who came over and captured the elf in an even harder embrace than Elissa did. "And two of them to boot."

"Hm." Lyna looked at Elissa with a serious gaze. "Well, this complicates things a bit."

"Why?"

"Because, like I said, I found it. The cure for the Calling." Alistair and Elissa both gave a simultaneous gasp.

"Tr-truly, Lyna? A cure?"

"Not just a cure, Lyssa, _the_ cure. It almost cost me my life, but here it is." Lyna reached into her pocket and brought out a container, filled with a dark liquid. "I'm not going to tell you how I got it, because it's a long sodding story, plus I'm tired, and my wounds are aching. But nevertheless, here it is."

"So…how does it work, exactly?" asked Alistair.

"You drink it, at least as far as my research tells me. But only you, Alistair. I don't know what it will do to our dear Lyssa with her…condition."

"What will it do to me?" asked Alistair, gripping Elissa's hand tightly.

"It'll hurt like hell, but it's essentially a cleaning fluid, wiping out all the Taint from your veins. There is a _small_ chance of certain death, but-"

"Certain death?" Elissa felt herself turn very pale at those words, and felt her stomach lurch.

"Look, clearing you're blood of poison is no easy task, and according to my research, very few people died when testing this. Besides, isn't everything the two of you do have an element of certain death?"

"I-good point." Alistair took the container from Lyna, and opened the lid. Quite suddenly, he grabbed Elissa's face and kissed her with fierce passion. "I love you, Elissa."

"I love you too." Elissa began to cry as Alistair drank some of the potion. He suddenly began to cough, and fell on the floor, fighting for breath. "No!" Elissa screamed, and ran towards him. A hand grabbed her own before she could reach him.

"No, it's okay. It's working." Lyna looked at Alistair with a smile. Alistair was still coughing by not nearly so bad now, and had managed to stand up. He suddenly and violently threw up into a can near Lyna's bed.

"Well. That was unpleasant."

"You absolute ass!" Elissa ran to him and hugged him. "You had me making internal prayers to the Maker for your life!"

"Not to worry, my love. I'm much better. I… _feel_ again. It's gone, really and truly."

"Well, now that you two have made up, I would like to sleep before we leave tomorrow morning." Underneath the sarcasm in Lyna's voice there was a gentle compassion. Elissa nodded, and tugged on Alistair's shirt sleeve.

"Come on, love. Let's go to bed." They walked out of the infirmary, and as they wandered down the hall, Alistair whispered into Elissa's ear,

"You know, I don't have that _Grey Warden stamina_ anymore. However shall I continue to please my lovely lady in our lovemaking?"

"Oh, I don't know." replied Elissa, a warmth spreading throughput her body. She opened the door, and beckoned Alistair inside with a finger. "I suppose we shall have to experiment and find out."

There we go! This took me quite a while to get going, and it was going to be well over 5000 words if I had kept this going to when they actually left(which was the original plan). I forgot how long expositional speech can get when my muse takes over :/ Anyways, if you liked, don't forget to favourite/review/kudos!


End file.
